Ultrasonic sensors are relied upon to scan and locate a suitable parking space to assist drivers in parking their vehicles near the curb. However, environmental and other conditions pose a challenge to the robustness of the ultrasonic sensors and limit their effectiveness. In some cases, ultrasonic sensors fail to detect small objects and in other cases they fail to detect high objects such as trucks.